Next Contestant
by XxGaarasGirlXx
Summary: AU: Matsuri works in a bar and Gaara follows her because he is tired of all the people trying to hit on his girl. Bring on the next contestants. WARNING: Deidara, Neji, and Sasuke physical bashing.


**XXXXXX**

**Next Contestant**

**XXXXXX**

He hated the place she worked. Despised it. All those greasy, nasty, disgusting old men touching what was his. And she being to nice and forgiving, thinking that when a brave hand connected with her ass that it was just a mistake. An accident.

Bullshit.

That poor excuse of a bar she decided to work at was going to be the death of him...and a few others. He'd be damned if he didn't take a few down with him in a fight over her. He would kill them twice over before he allowed them back up to touch what belonged to him.

Tonight would be no different. From the look of her in that short waitress's outfit, she would be getting unwanted attention from the pathetic excuses of humans sitting in that musty building. His fists clenched at his sides as he watched her straighten her shirt before turning to him.

That bright smile she gave him, her shining onyx eyes that only lit up when turned to him, did nothing to detour his foul mood. He did _not _want to her to go to work.

Why did she have to be so stubborn and refuse to work as a secretary at his office? Why, in God's name, did she choose to stay in that place and serve drinks to men wanting nothing more than to get layed by eye candy? It was beyond understanding.

"Because I know nothing bad will happen to me." she had answered him when he had demanded an answer.

What the hell was that supposed to mean? Of course something bad would happen to her, she was to innocent and to adorable for her own good. She was the type of woman that people saw and easy target to be taken advantage of. Though she wasn't.

She was just as dangerous, and just as volatile as himself. Maybe it had to do with all the time they had spent together over the years.

Her frame was suddenly standing in front of him, and he had to blink to focus on her beautiful face.

"Bye, Gaara. Will you be here when I get back?"

He glared harder but leaned down to rest his forehead against hers. "Yes." he breathed and gently pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the heat coming off her cheeks and smirked into the kiss. He loved making her blush and stutter like a child.

His hands rested on her hips and he drew her closer, which caused her breath to hitch. He in turn pressed his lips harder against hers. Forcing her head to a tilt, he ran his tongue lightly over her soft lips. She refused to open for him.

He chuckeled and tightened his hold on her, holding her body flush against his before trying again. Though she shook a little, she still didn't allow him in.

This time he swiftly bit her bottom lip and invaded her mouth when she gasped in shock at the move. He mentally grinned in achievement. Her small hands gripped his lean forearms on reflex, and his muscles rippled under her touch.

After a few moments of torturous doings on her mind and body, he pulled back and gazed at her closely, taking in her dazed expression and slightly ruffled appearence. Her lips were slightly red from his ministrations, and he only smiled dangerously down at her.

She blinked and stepped away from him, swatting him lightly on the shoulder as she did. "Great, as if I wasn't clumsy enough now I'll be tripping over air tonight."

"How is that my fault?" he asked, his dark voice causing a slight red blush to dust over her cheeks.

She narrowed her ebony eyes at him and crossed her arms. "You know what happens when you do that before I go to work, I become a complete klutz and can't keep a single dish unbroken if my life depended on it."

A ghost of a smile crossed his features before he shrugged and turned around to the door. "I've never seen you like that before." though he had. If she happened to get a glimpse of his gleaming jade eyes in the dark on the nights he went to the bar in secrecy just to know she was fine and not getting into scraps with drunken perverts.

It seemed that everytime his heated gaze locked with hers, she would be nothing but shaky and clumsy. It was amusing to watch. Though she seemed helpless at times, she was stronger than most gave her credit for.

It was on those nights he wondered just how sane he truly was, because he knew normal people didn't think of gouging out their eyeballs and cutting the vermin limb from limb, only to watch them suffer for _ever _thinking or imagining what he had claimed.

"I have to go before I'm late." she gave him a quick hug before stepping away and taking the car keys from the counter. "I'll see you later, Gaara."

He nodded as she closed the door. A few seconds later he heard the car start and pull away from the house they lived in together, and head toward the cursed job he hated. She didn't even need it! He could support them both easily without her having to work, but she wouldn't give in.

Stubborn girl.

He sighed and looked around him, hearing the stillness of the house, and felt unsettled. It was going to be one of _those _nights then. The nights were he would follow her and think of ways to kill the men that touched her. He _would _kill them, it's just he didn't want to upset her.

Before he could think it over and change is mind -though he wouldn't- he snatched his car keys of the counter and went to his car to head to Matsuri's job. The job that was slowly driving him _back_ to insanity.

* * *

The music boomed and shook the building from the ground up. He grimaced and wondered how in the _hell _Matsuri had enough patience to work here. And how her ears had not bled from the loud music.

He stayed next to the wall, hiding in the shadows as his eyes scanned the room looking for a certain burnette that had him on edge when away from him. He growled in frustration when he couldn't find her and clenched his fists.

Where _was _she?

It was then that he saw her come out of the backroom with a tray of drinks in one hand and a slip of paper in the other. Most likely the paper had the table numbers that had ordered the drinks on her tray. He breathed easy for a second, and walked to a dark corner that effectively overlooked the bar slash dance club.

This way, he could he keep her in his line of sight.

His cold eyes softened as he watched her juggle the heavy drinks in one hand as she weaved through the tables and people. Her face scrunched up cutely in aggrivation as it got difficult to slip by the dancers and people standing around.

He remembered when he had first met her, she used to be exceedingly patient and calm. Not anymore. Well, with him yes, but with everyone else it would seem his impatientness and quick temper had rubbed off on her.

He didn't mind though, he loved it when she was mad. It was...alluring in a twisted way. He couldn't resist her when she was giving off a dangerous aura. It drew him in like a moth to a flame.

She had managed to slip past a rather large crowd and was successfully handing out drinks to a table full of men goofing off and making the most noise in the whole building. The red-head's eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw a sly smirk cross one man's features.

He mad an obscene gesture behind Matsuri's back to his friends, and Gaara tensed in his seat, forcing himself to not jump across the room and throttle the blonde man.

The man's companions crowed with rude snorts of laughter, and Matsuri shifted her weight to the other foot as she set the last glass down on the table. She was uncomfortable, he could see that. He could read her like an open book.

It seemed like it was getting worse each and every night. These damn assholes were getting on his nerves. How dare they even _think _of her, much less eye her like she was a piece of meat.

Matsuri straightned and turned to make her way back to the bartender to pick up more drinks, when a hand enclosed around her wrist. Gaara snarled harshly and half rose out of his seat, clutching the edge of the table hard enough to make it bend under his grip.

His eyes had a murderous look in them as he stared down at the man across the room. The idiot was oblivious to the eyes boring holes into his head.

Gaara watched as the blonde stood from his seat and stepped into Matsuri's personal space. The table cracked under his hand.

Though he couldn't hear what they were saying from the across the room, he saw the man's lips moving and a suggestive smile curve his lips. One of his bright blue eyes winked at her from underneath his long blonde hair. Bile rose in the back of Gaara's throat and he leaned foreward on the balls of his feet.

Matsuri took a half step back, and it seemed she politely declined whatever the man was offering. The man frowned slightly and stepped after her to grab at her again.

Gaara glared harshly at the blonde and walked to the bar as the man made his offer again to the brunette woman.

"See that man over there?" Gaara asked one of the other waitress working as he gestured to the man still trying to convince Matsuri to his offer. She nodded. "Can you tell him his friend is waiting outback for him? I need to.....give him something." he asked darkly and smiled slightly when the woman agreed and walked over to the pair.

The red-head ducked out of the building and waited with his arms crossed out behind the club for the man to show. Which didn't take long. The man came strutting out with a confused look on his face and a confident air surrounding himself.

Gaara let slip a pleased, almost feral, smile curve his mouth as he stared at the man. He had him. Hook, line, and sinker. Hadn't this man ever heard of being cautious? For all he knew Gaara was going to kill him.

.......

Was that really such a bad thing, though? Considering he was touching something that wasn't his, and pushing Matsuri when obviously she wasn't interested, Gaara should be obligated to kill him. Right? Right.

The man paused and took in Gaara's black long-sleeved shirt hugging his lean form and dark faded jeans. Not to mention the blood colored mop of messy hair shaping his black-ringed bright green eyes and harsh kanji tattoo above his left eye.

The man immediatly felt on edge, and Gaara sensed it. It made his grin grow.

"Who are you, man?" the male demanded and took a threatning step toward Gaara.

The red-head's eyes flashed. Was he challenging _him_? Fool.

"Was that your hand on my girlfriend." Gaara's voice was filled with loathing and murderous intent as he glared at the man not to far away.

"What?" he asked as his face screwed in confusion.

"Didn't you ever learn to not touch what wasn't yours?" Gaara took a step toward him, which made the blonde step awkwardly back toward the door.

The man looked confused for a second more before comprehension dawned on his face. "Oh, you mean that nice piece of ass that was serving our drinks." he laughed. "I wouldn't mind to take that one home with me."

Gaara froze and stared wide-eyed at the man.

Had he just-... He _did not _just think-... Matsuri was _not_-... Was he trying to-... That motherfucker was going to _die_!

Without thinking of it any longer, Gaara lunged at the man and threw all his weight into a punch at the man's nose. A satisfying cracking noise echoed around the walls, and Gaara stepped back slightly to see the blood pouring out of the mans nostrils.

He stood from the ground all the while cursing Gaara to hell and back while trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose. "What the hell is your problem!?" he screeched. "You just fucking broke my nose you asshole!"

Gaara wasted no time in jumping back in and landing another blow in the man's gut as his knee connected with the his groin.

The red-head heard the 'whoosh' of air as it came out of his lungs before the cries of pain broke past his mouth. Gaara watched as the blue-eyed blonde leaned against the wall as his arms wrapped around his middle.

"What's your name." Gaara demanded as he glared down at the man.

He coughed violently and moaned in pain as his blue eyes slowly rose to look painfully into Gaara's jade orbs. He managed to choke out,

"Fuck you."

Gaara clenched his fist and drew it back threatningly, and watched in amusement as the blonde staggered away from him while stuttering. "D-Deidara! My names Deidara!"

"Deidara." Gaara rolled his name around before continuing in a deadly, dangerous voice, "stay away from my girlfriend."

Deidara gaped at Gaara before nodding quickly and half limping, half running down the length of the building and disappearing around the corner.

"There goes the next contestant." Gaara growled as he stepped back into the club and made his way back to the table that he had almost broken.

* * *

He really wished she would take the night off from work so he wouldn't have to fight off all these assholes, but then it was a good way to vent. Actually, it was a _really _good way to let off some steam. Everyone was staring at her, and all he wanted was to just give them what they damn well deserved.

Which was nothing less than a thorough beating from him.

He watched her walk around the room delivering drinks, and allowed himself to relax slightly. Though the lot of them were hitting on her, buying her drinks (which she deftly poured down the sink behind the bar counter) , or just oggling her like men dying of dehydration and she being the liquid they most desired.

And to make it worse, the male population weren't the only ones vying for her attention. It seemed that she had caught the attention of some of the women in the room to.

He groaned and let his head smack foreward on the table. He couldn't hit a lady, but he did not in the least, like her being hit on by her own gender. It was bad enough when it was men.

Thankfully though, she managed to evade there suggestions as well, and keep a polite smile on her face as she walked away. But he could see, he _knew_, she was getting more uncomfortable as the night wore on. And she wasn't alone. He was right with her, having her here made him want to just rip the place apart and race her home to lock her up and never let her out.

He didn't see anything wrong with the plan, but he was for sure she would see flaws. She wasn't one to be cooped up.

Gaara's eyes followed her lazily, hoping that the night was almost over and he could go home before she noticed he was there. If she knew what he was doing, no doubt she would be pissed. He had done this before, and she had seen him a few times, but he had brushed those off as just passing by for a drink.

This time, he didn't feel like he could pull that trick. He had blood smeared on his knuckles. It wouldn't work.

He watched as a long haired male walked up to the DJ for the club and talk to him awhile. The DJ's brow furrowed before his sky blue eyes shot wide open and he stumbled away from the long haired man.

Gaara wondered just what had startled Naruto to do that. His interest peaked, he watched as the Naruto shakily resume his music playing and talking to the man at his side. He saw as Naruto's eyes glanced around the room quickly before looking back at the other male.

Naruto whispered something and waved the man away from his DJ table. The man left, and looked a little annoyed to. Gaara snorted and raised a hand to run through his messy hair, but paused with his hand hovering over the table as he watched the long haired man head straight for Matsuri.

His hand clenched.

The long haired man walked right up to Matsuri and stood to her side slight. A smile was present as he talked to her in what could only be seen as a friendly tone. Gaara didn't give a shit, all he cared about was if that man touched her than it was going to-

One hand pressed against he small of Matsuri's back and fingers splayed over her shirt. Her ebony eyes widened and she tried to step away, only to be followed by the invading man.

A fist slammed down onto the table as Gaara stalked away from his booth again and made his way back to the bar.

The girl from before eyed him as he sat at the counter and walked over to him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"So, want me to inform the guy he has a....'friend' waiting outside for him?" she asked as she whiped the counter with a rag.

Gaara sighed and glanced back at the two people. With a curt nod, he pushed away from the counter and went out the back door.

It wasn't long before the man joined him, carrying himself just like the guy before him did. Gaara wanted to him all the more.

"You were touching my girlfriend." Gaara snarled at the man.

His brow creased as he glared at the red-head. This was not one of his friends. He had just been set up. "The DJ told me she was taken....didn't think her man would be hovering over like a sick, twisted puppy though." he sneered at him. "What? Afraid she might find a _real_ man to be with?"

"Name." Gaara demanded.

The man snorted. "Not that it matters, but my name is Hyuuga Neji."

Gaara eyed the man before him and noticed the pale eyes glaring back at him. He would pay for this later, what with the Hyuugas' owning one of the largest hotel companies in the world and all. But it didn't really matter, his family was still ahead of theirs by millions.

Besides, a ruffed up Hyuuga was loads of fun.

"Protective aren't we?" the Hyuuga sneered as his pale eyes narrowed.

Gaara moved slightly closer with his fists closed. "No." he said. "There is no 'we', only me."

The Hyuuga had no time to prepare himself as fist impaled itself into his stomach, and he groaned as he clutched his abdomen. However; he pushed himself foreward and jammed Gaara against a wall and himself.

Gaara growled as he felt the sharpness of the bricks dig into his back, and he shoved his elbow down hard againt the Hyuuga's side, making him stagger back, gasping for air and gripping his abused side. Gaara took the opportunity to swiftly kick the male in the leg hard enough to make him lose his balance and stumble to the ground.

"Stay the hell away from her." Gaara spat at the long haired Hyuuga who was stumbling to his feet.

"Fine, it's not like she was that interesting in the first place." he muttered as he turned and dragged himself out of the small alley.

Gaara watched him go and ran a hand through his maroon colored hair. "Next contestant." he breathed as he went back into the building, his eyes glinting dangerously.

* * *

Back at the damaged table, which it was a miracle the thing was still standing, Gaara's gleaming eyes shot around the room in a rage. Why did they all continue to _stare _at her?! It was driving him mad, and all he wanted to do was drag her out of the building.

Gaara locked his eyes on the small brunette as she delievered a tray of drinks to yet another table full of men. The table cracked as his hand held onto the corner again.

As he expected would happen, one brave male stood from his seat slyly brushed his hand on her ass, and Gaara saw red.

"Do it again." he all but snarled under his breath. "I wish you would just do it again."

Matsuri's eyes narrowed as she turned around to glare at the man. His raven colored hair glinted in the blue strobe lights of the club, and his sinister smirk made her retreat half a step. He followed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gaara saw someone sit across from him. Her platnium blonde hair was the first thing that gave her away as the waitress that had sent his two first victims outback. He turned his head fractionally to her, keeping almost all his attention on the next contestant.

"Another friend outback?" her light blue eyes shined with amusement.

He gave a curt nod.

She sighed and stood, a smile breaking across her face. "That girl is lucky to have you."

He glanced up at her and watched as she made her way to the vermin that was tainting Matsuri. Gaara blinked as he rememberd the waitress that was helping him was called Ino. He stored that away for later, he would need to thank her for helping him.

Gaara's attention was immediatly brought back to Matsuri as she frowned at the man that was advancing on her. Jade eyes watched as the man grabbed her ass again.

He didn't know when he had got up from the table, but somehow he found himself stalking through the crowd and making himself toward Matsuri. The people around him parted, sensing his muderous air. The table lay on the ground in the corner. One corner snapped completely off.

Gaara came up beside Ino and he layed a hand on her shoulder. Her blonde head snapped up to him in anger, expecting someone to hit on her, before relaxing and smiling at him.

"I think I'll take care of this one in here." he warned.

She frowned and glanced around. "Are you sure about that, you could get into some trouble."

He shrugged tightly and continued toward Matsuri. "I can pay for it later."

"And what about Matsuri's job? You know she'll probably lose it after this."

"....I can handle her."

With that said he set off through the crowd with his eyes boring into the man copping of feel of Matsuri. Red coated his vision and the next thing he knew he was throwing punches and dodging fists in a frenzy to mutilate the male.

He heard distressed calls of 'Sasuke! Sasuke!' everytime his fist connected with the man, and guessed that's what his name was.

"Gaara!"

The red-head turned his head slightly in the process of dodging a sloppy punch and caught Matsuri's eyes.

"Kick his ass!" she yelled as she pumped her fist in the air and a grin on her face. Gaara stared for a moment before shaking his head and throwing himself foreward with a furious punch.

His fist connected with Sasuke's nose, and knocked him back off his feet and onto the ground in a crumpled heap. Groaning erupted from the man as he clutched his face and sat up.

Gaara crouched down next to the man, and grinned sadistically when he flinched back. "If you ever touch what belongs to me," his eyes flashed as they locked with Sasuke's black ones. "I'll watch you leave here limping."

* * *

"You know that got me fired, right?"

Gaara eyed the woman across the couch from him. Her hands were on her hips and her shining onyx eyes were narrowed. She was getting angry, and he found it endearing.

He shrugged, knowing it would make her madder.

She walked up and stepped into the cushions of the couch to stare down at him as her hands rested on the back of the sofa. He gazed up at her.

"You did it on purpose?" she demanded.

Taking her forearms in his grip, he gave a quich tug and caused her to topple into his grasp with her legs wrapped around his waist. He leaned foreward and rested her bottom agaisnt the top of the sofa before whispering hotly in her ear, "Maybe."

She gasped from the position they were in, forgetting her anger in three seconds flat, and clutched tighter at him. If he released her she would go toppling into the couch and most likely fall to the floor.

"I'm not going to drop you." he said, and tightened his hold on her waist.

His lips trailed along her jaw line before hovering just over her lips. His gleaming eyes gazed at her as she breathed heavily.

"Your evil." she breathed.

He chuckled and crashed his lips against hers, pulling her waist against his own roughly. A muffled noise of pleasure filtered from her, and grinned as his tongue stroked against hers, warning her about what was going to happen.

She pulled back to stare at him, and he growled in frustration. Laughing the brunette crossed her arms over her chest to mock glare at him.

"Since I lost my job, I guess I'll have to send an application into the local strip joint. What do you think, Gaara?" she asked innocently.

His eyes widened and he stared at her. The _hell_?! Had she lost her fucking _mind_?! He dropped his head against her shoulder in defeat with a groan.

She laughed again and weaved her fingers into his red locks and whispered quietly. "Nothing will happen to me, because I know you will protect me."

He pressed his face against the smooth skin of her neck and breathed in deeply. Taking in her sweet scent that he was so drawn to.

This woman was going to be the death of him.

* * *

**Well, I had a lot of fun writing this. Think of it as an early Christmas present because I don't think I will be able to update for a little while. See, I have a really big family, and they are _all _coming here for Christmas. Twenty-one people cramped into a small space is not going to be pretty so I am going to be distracted for a while. I'm sorry and Merry Christmas! Oh, and sorry for the girls who like Deidara, Neji, and Sasuke. At first I wasn't going to make the contestants them, but then I thought it would be better to have characters the contestants instead of random men. Made it a little more funny, I hope at least. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and have a very MERRY CHRISTMAS! YOU GUYS ARE THE MOST AWSOME CREATURES ALIVE! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!**


End file.
